Love you but can't be with you
by VolknersGirl
Summary: ...wish you were mine... real story
1. Love Lost

_Love you, But can't be with you…_

No…It was a lost love…denied by circumstance. _"__I guess I could say I love you, but I can't be with you, you know?"_ Dawn cried silently as his words echoed in her head.  
_"I just wanted you to trust me, that's all. We've been arguing over so many little things, you know? I just gets so pointless sometimes. I don't wanna fight with you; you are a really sweet girl. I always thought you were a little hardheaded and I know I've been like that too, but you're a really nice person on the inside, you know?" _Dawn had only one comfort in her little corner. At least he loved her…he may have a girlfriend but cared for her as well…this wasn't fair.  
"_I have feelings for you too, but I just can't. I really can't... I don't wanna cheat on her, we have something really good going, and I couldn't possibly stand losing her. No, don't be sorry. I'm the one who should apologize, it's ok. I'm so sorry..." _Dawn felt guilty about the whole thing. She had never intended for him to find out it just happened through a friend. She hadn't known he had a girlfriend either.  
_"You had a bf a while back. I asked you if you had feelings for me, and you said "Why would I have feelings for you or something like that" in kind of a harsh way. I just wish you had opened yourself up a bit more, you know?" _He had said.  
_"But, you're different, you know? You always like concealing your feelings though clues and puzzles. It's quite interesting and always had me wondering about your true feelings. Anyhow, I just want to say again... And I'm the one who should be sorry, not you, ok? I'm really sorry if I broke your heart. Just don't hate me for this, ok? I just wish you had told me about your feelings sooner... Please forgive me..." _Forgive him? For what, loving her? She had nothing to forgive him for_.  
__"You know... I wish you had told me how you felt sooner instead of just giving me minor clues. You almost make this like a labyrinth puzzle." _Dawn sobbed as she pondered the love she had that was completely out of place yet it thrived having no care about anything else. She felt selfish yet the feelings would not die. A single quote rang in her ears now. _"And remember, I still love you, although I can't be with you." _

"_**The love you can't have lasts the longest, feels the strongest and hurts the most…"**_


	2. Played or not?

That one last kiss…one last treasure to keep close to her heart forever… _"I won't forget that name…"_ Dawn smiled sadly as she remembered and wiped a tear.

"_You're a real sweetheart, you know?"_ the one last compliment… he would slip through her fingers like air. Dawn would sit in anticipation waiting for his every next word, and he would not respond for a long while…slipping through…there and then gone…

His every blush, every smile, every charm _"so beautiful"…_gone to another

"_Thank you for being there for me and for not holding back your feelings."_ Their last goodbye, one last kiss, one last hug as she cried into his arms for the last time…

"_Come here... I'll hold you for as long as you want." _and he had kissed her forehead gently before whispering some more.

"_she's my true love. I don't want to lose her, you know? I really love her so much." _

"_THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" _she had shouted pushing him away roughly with tears streaking down her face.

"_Oh, sweet Dawn, how I wish I could be with you... But, I can't..."_

"_Then go! Just go!" _

"_Just listen… Well... You know, I just wanted to say that you should open up more if you really like someone, you know? That way, he'll have more to like about you. That's what I love about my girlfriend, she tells me all about herself, (I mean of course it wasn't all at once, but little by little, you know?), and she's always excited to tell me new things she went through and fun stuff. I like hearing stories from my girlfriend, she always makes my day. So, you know, if you find someone who likes to listen, tell him how you feel and all. That's what I think, and you'll find love in no time_."

"_No... I'm like that in my everyday life, yet its not enough for some guys. Some don't like it, it's annoying. Others do and if you don't then they dump you for someone else. I never know which way to go and when I find someone...someone I like I make the wrong choice..._

_Look, just stick with your girlfriend and leave me out of it. If I never find a guy, that's my problem and not yours, especially if you have a girlfriend. This shouldn't be harder than a simple three letter word yet you are making it harder for ME. I'm feeling increasingly terrible every minute I'm talking with you about anything besides battles or whatever and you're not helping. I won't be played, your girlfriend won't be played and you're not going to play us! _

_I'm sorry, it didn't work out and this whole is probably the most painful thing I've ever had to say but its true...every word. I love you, but I can't!"_

She felt torn now. He was either playing her or he was undecided himself. Either way, Dawn cried.

* * *

tell me in a review wether u think the boy is playing her or wether he really cares? This is a true story with direct quotes and I'm confused... I don't know if he actually cares or is just...

* * *


	3. His reaction

"_I would love to hear what you have to say anytime, even if we're not together. If you have any problems, ask away. I'll never laugh or make fun of you for that, I'm just not that kind of person. You know, to tell you the truth... I thought that you'd be the kind of girl who guys would fall in love with quickly_ _but they're not good enough for you, you get what I mean? I guess I always thought that I wasn't good enough for you or something, I dunno..._

_Yeah, I know... You're right. Of course I wouldn't play anyone, know that. I'll never cheat on my gf, because I love her so much! I guess I shouldn't be saying that to you, but yeah... I'm sorry, I won't speak of this anymore if you don't want me to..._

_It's ok, I would feel the same way. I might have a heart-attack if I had to say something like that to someone. But, I'm happy that you're telling me the truth. Thank you, Dawn. And I love you too, but yeah, I can't either. How did that line go again? Ah, I believe it was like this, and never forget these words: I love you, but I can't be with you. Always remember those words..."_

"_It does no good to remember anything of you…"_

"_Well then, goodbye... sweet Dawn... Take good care of yourself, and talk to me sometimes, ok? Thank you."_

Dawn cried again_._


	4. Her Reaction

Dawn's thought ranged from anger at him for making her suffer so much, to hope that in the future hoping he might break up with her and come back. Dawn knew that those thoughts were all unacceptable but she couldn't help feeling that way. Maybe she could even kidnap the girlfriend-but then he would be mad at her. Drat!

Dawn kept playing their every moment together in her mind. Their first meeting:

"_I excel in the arts of Dark Type Pokemon. Anyways, I would like to battle you."_

Their last words

"_goodbye…"_

"…"

"_and one last time...I'm sorry..."_

Dawn sighed and curled up into a little ball and as she closed her eyes the last thing she saw was his face… And then he was gone. Gone from her reach, her range of communication and even her life…


	5. Poem Part

Fate And Circumstances

As words flow across the screen,

Relationships are discussed

Positions dreamed,

Frustration intensifies.

You say fate has brought us together

But circumstances are keeping us apart

Will fate and circumstances ever let us be as one?

-by Missy


End file.
